Watcher's P.I.
The Watchers Private investigators is a private company in New York, they were founded by Harrison Mosley and Travis Payne and their sole purpose is to stop all the crimes committed by or against people with special abilities. They take on the cases that the police alone wouldn't be able to handle and are always looking to help the special community. Founding History After deciding that they needed to do more with their lives rather than be unemployed or doing something they hated, Harrison and Travis decided to start a company that they would later name Watchers Private Investigators. They swore to stop criminals with special abilities, or to help victims with Special abilities. And soon after that, Harrison used his stolen wealth to buy a building and high tech equipment for the offices. Soon after that, they put an add on the paper and hired Anzhela DeFrancisco, Michael Zyre and Trixie McKnight. All three of them possessing abilities and being helpful to the team. Ice Killer Case Soon their first case would come when Nick Black asked them to help in a mysterious case. Soon after that a mysterious sign written in blood, that said: "Catch me if you can" appeared on Harry's office window. The group went to a club where coincidentally Michael and Harry had been the night before and where the latest victim was found. After a confrontation with two low lives, one of them which died at Harrison's hand, something that the rest of the group except Trixie found bad, it was revealed that the serial killer was in fact Adam Lynch. Fixer Killer Case Soon after the Ice Killer case, Anzhela was kidnapped by a technopath and was sent to a deadly game where she must do terrible things to survive. This got the whole team down, and after Rachel Davis appeared to Harrison, he made a deal with the Company to capture this killer. Time after that, the company called Harrison and let him know that they needed to rescue the victims from the crime scene, Harry and some company agents went and freed the prisoners, getting Anz home and creating a portal to get everyone else to the Company's headquarters. Government kidnappings Case During the Fixer Killer case, Harrison and Anzhela were called to investigate the possible kidnapping of a young special, Ben Webb hired them for this task, but after arriving to the place it was revealed that Webb actually was working for the Government. Anzhela and Harrison barely escaped but Michael and the teen were captured. Meanwhile, Travis guided by Jaina Cassidy and Justin Marvalo got some information on the Government, during this same time Trixie McKnight was also captured and sent to this prison. With two of their members captured, Anzhela, Travis and Harrison decided to take it more seriously. Anzhela got information on the man called John Smith. Travis and Harry went after Webb and obtained information on the building 26. Soon after Anzhela was rescued from the Fixer Killer though, John Smith arrived to Harrison's apartment where Anzhela was currently located and after incapacitating Harrison he kidnapped Anzhela. Currently Harrison and Travis joined an Alliance of the most influential people in the special community and decided to go rescue all the prisoners, including Anz, Mike and Trixie. Rescuing the President plot. The Watcher's suffered losses when Anzhela and Trixie left, and with Mike the only one in conditions to work, since Travis had apparently died in Building 26, and Harrison had mysteriously disappeared, there was a pause in the functions of the Watchers. However Travis came from the dead, and Harrison reappeared after a time traveling accident that left him three years in the past. And Harry and Travis got together and had a meeting about what to do with the Watchers. In that meeting Harrison announced that he was going to leave the company in order to keep his new family safe. Before leaving he left someone to take over his place, someone he had a lot of confidence in, Zoey Lindstrom who had been helping them for months with the alias of Pulse. Zoey accepted the offer of taking on Harry's half of the company, and so Zoey and Travis were left to recreate the Watchers. Category:Factions